Lizbell
Lizbell (リズベル,Rizuberu) is a humanoid Robot who used to work in a parts factory. After the start of the Ruin she sought to bring beauty to the world by building a Bell Tower. Physical Appearance Lizbell appears as if she is a woman of fair skin, medium height with lightly tinted purple hair and green eyes. She wears an engineers uniform colored tan over a black tank top. Personality Lizbell is optimistic woman who believes that beauty still remains in a world destroyed by Ruin. Her passion can make her somewhat cruel as she has no regrets taking the lives of others in order to realize her dream, admitting to killing Robots in order to obtain the correct metals for her tower. She was also willing to kill Casshern in order to construct her Bell with his perfect body.The Woman of the Tall Tower Casshern Sins Lizbell originally worked in a parts factory for Robots. After the Ruin began, all the employees left the factory, some dieing, some leaving and other remaining behind to do nothing but play poker in wait of their impending death. Lizbell remained and harvested the bodies of Robots in order to build a large tower, where she got the nickname the "witch".The Woman of the Tall Tower When Casshern arrived, she was amazed with his physical condition. She introduced him to her work and told him she wished to construct a bell to attach to the top of her tower. Lizbell wished to ring this bell to echo beauty throughout the world. She felt Casshern was the perfect candidate for the correct materials and nearly killed him before he broke out of her trap. Casshern left after confronting Lizbell about her selfishness leaving her with sub par materials to construct her bell.The Woman of the Tall Tower She attaches the new bell to the top of her tower and rings it but isn't satisfied with its sound. The robots below attack her after they are annoyed with the sound, they throw her and her bell off the tower. She is aided by Casshern who feels that the sound was beautiful and reassured Lizbell that it resonated in his heart. After Casshern left Lizbell returned to her tower where she met Ringo and Ohji, lost in her fantasy she introduced them to her symbolically imaginary new bell.The Woman of the Tall Tower Appearances ''Casshern Sins 7. ''The Woman of the Tall Tower Trivia *Although never stated or proven, it can be inferred that Lizbell is a Robot. She stated that she refused to wait idly by for death, indicating that she wasn't going to wait for the ruin, which only effects robots. The Woman of the Tall Tower Also she was able to survive the full blow of her bell falling on top of her, something a human would not normally survive. The Woman of the Tall Tower Lastly, she stated she used to work with Robots, and during the times before the Ruin, Robots oppressed the human race so it is unlikely they would have allowed her to work with them. Turn the Time Lived to Color References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character